


Wedding Day - Morning.

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [86]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Wedding Day - Morning.

  
**Players only.**  
**Backdated to:** December 14th 2013  
**Warnings:** None.

Takes place a few hours after [this.](http://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/10595.html#cutid1ref=)

He's pulled on his underwear - tight snug-fitting black jersey shorts - and his pants hang off his hips, the zipper half done as Stephen reaches for his shirt from the hanger. "Which collar am I wearing under this?" he asks, glancing over at his lover, who's busy tugging on his own underwear.

"Can it fit your slave collar?" Antony asks, reaching for his trousers.

"I can try it." His shirt hung back up he perches on the edge of the bed and unclips his day collar, reaching for the small box set on the bedside. Tucked safely inside it is his heavier lockable home collar. He takes it out, offering it up to his Sir - he never puts it on himself if Antony is about to do it - it just feels _wrong_.

Antony places the chain around Stephen's neck, locking it into place, his cock giving a rough throb as always at the sight of his boy like this. Christ. Pavlov all the way. " _You_ are so fucking beautiful," he murmurs.

Stephen grins, blue eyes dancing with pleasure, "Thank you Sir." He reaches for his shirt, pulling it on and then buttoning it from the top down, once he's mid chest he pauses. "Well? Is it too obvious?"

"Not with a tie, it won't be," Antony says, taking a moment to assess,"but we're probably going to want to lose those at some point." He unlocks the collar and hands it back to Stephen. "It'll have to be your day one."

"I'm sorry." Stephen sets it back in its box and then puts that in the bag that's going with them later to the hotel - he knows he'll need it tonight. With his day collar back in place he pushes up off the bed and finishes his shirt, pausing to manhandle cuff links into place.

"Don't be," Antony says with a smile, eyes crinkling. "You'll get to wear both at some point today."

"I love them both you know? Equally." Flipping up his shirt collar he winds his tie around his neck and swiftly sets it into a neat Windsor knot, wriggling to set it in place.

"Yeah?" Distracted, only his trousers on, Antony wraps his arms around Stephen from behind, a kiss pressed to the side of his throat, just above his shirt collar.

"Yeah of course, my day one is when I carry you with me wherever I am, and I love that no one knows what it is to us, and my slave collar is for when I can be truly myself, when I can be lover, or boy, or just Stephen." He reaches up to curve his arm around Antony's head. "They are two parts of the same thing."

Antony hugs Stephen tighter, inhaling deeply, savouring this moment, his boy's scent, the feel of him. Those words. "I love you so much," he murmurs.

"We're getting married," Stephen whispers back, kinda stunned for a moment, as if the reality is only sinking in now. "I will have a Sir, a lover, a husband."

Antony grins. "Can you imagine if someone had told you that a year ago?"

"I would have laughed in their face," Stephen retorts with a laugh. "I never thought I'd have any of this."

"Me neither," Antony says. He smiles. "How fucking lucky are we?"

******

Stephen straightens Antony's tie one last time and steps back to admire his lover from head to toe. "You look gorgeous," he pronounces just a hint of awe in his voice.

"You sound surprised," Antony teases.

"I forget how good you look all scrubbed up and in a suit," Stephen grins, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "I think the last time was my collaring."

"I wear suits for some of my meetings. I just always change right after," Antony says with a laugh. "But you, I want to look good for. Especially today."

Backing up a few steps, Stephen squats down and reaches under the bed, pulling out a small gift wrapped box. "I tucked this away this morning," he says, pushing back up and moving back to Antony. He looks down at the gift and then up at his lover. "Your wedding gift isn't nearly so insanely extravagant, and it comes in two parts, this... you can have now, the other you can see tonight." He offers Antony the box. "Here."  
  
Antony peels off the wrapping and opens the box, a soft sound of pleasure escaping him at the sight of [the watch](http://www.citadel.mediawood.net/antonysweddinggift.jpg) nestled inside. "This is gorgeous. And water resistant to 600 metres." Fuck yes. He pulls it free from the box and takes a closer look, noticing the engraving on the back - _A, always yours S_ \- before sliding it onto his wrist. It's brilliant. The perfect watch for someone like him. He grins at Stephen and kisses him. "Thank you. I love it."

"They do a diamond one too, but it was a little too metro sexual for you," Stephen teases, thrilled that his gift has been so well received, he'd spent hours pouring over which model to pick. "So I went for the 'rugged bloke' one."

Antony laughs. "Yeah, diamonds might have had both Marcus and my crew giving me grief," he says, glancing at the watch again. "This one's perfect."

"I think I've run out of jewellery options for you now though." Stephen tugs on his own cuffs and checks the time. "You have your tags, a watch, two rings, and I don't see you in a suit often enough to bother buying you cuff links."

"So what will you do for gifts?" Antony says, pulling Stephen back in for another kiss.

"I don't know, you've kinda knocked me out of the ballpark on that one huh?" Stephen nuzzles a kiss against the corner of Antony's mouth, inhaling the fresh scent of his lover's cologne. "But the biggest gift I have is the one I'm about to give you."

"Which knocks mine out of the ballpark," Antony says seriously.

Stephen pulls back just a little to meet Antony's gaze. "Take me outside and marry me,"

 

 


End file.
